


Torn

by bluelilyrose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Was any of it real?” Skye asked her former SO, her eyes trained on his. The gun she held pointed at him felt heavier than it ever had before and she tightened her grip on it. “You know what, never mind. It doesn't matter.” The lie felt bitter on her tongue. It did matter but the mere thought of hearing him tell her that everything had been a lie was something she wasn't ready for.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place following the events in episode 1.17 “Turn, Turn, Turn”.
> 
> * * *

“Was any of it real?” Skye asked her former SO, her eyes trained on his. The gun she held pointed at him felt heavier than it ever had before and she tightened her grip on it. “You know what, never mind. It doesn't matter.” The lie felt bitter on her tongue. It did matter but the mere thought of hearing him tell her that everything had been a lie was something she wasn't ready for. 

“Skye...”

“Don't.” She felt the sting of tears prickling behind her eyes and she willed them not to fall. The last thing she needed was for her vision to become blurry. She may be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent – whatever that now meant – but she knew the cards were stacked against her in a fight against Ward. Her only real defence was the weapon in her hands. 

“It was real,” Ward told her. “I—”

“Shut up!” she yelled. Her index finger exerted a little more pressure on the trigger. “I just want you to answer me one thing.”

“What is it?”

Skye bit her bottom lip as she debated whether or not to actually ask the question that had been plaguing her every waking thought as well as her dreams from the moment the team had learned of Ward's betrayal. “Did you know...” Her words trailed off as she felt a sob bubble up in her throat which caused her to take several deep breaths in an attempt to stop it from escaping. 

“Did I know what?” Ward's voice was calm and measured, his gaze never leaving the petite brunette's. 

She coughed to clear her throat. “Did you know that Garrett planned to have me shot?” Her heart beat erratically while she waited for his response. A part of her didn't want to know but another part needed to hear the truth though, right now, truth and Grant Ward didn't exactly go hand-in-hand. “Well, did you?”

“No,” he finally answered. “If I'd have known I would've done my best to stop it.”

“You really expect me to believe that?”

“Why ask me the question then if you weren't going to believe my answer."

“God, how did we get here?” Skye whispered. “One minute you're talking about us getting a drink and the next you're a... a...”

“Traitor?” he suggested.

“You think this is funny?” The urge to fire her gun was increasing. 

“No, I don't. Nothing about this situation is funny.”

“Good to know we agree on something.” 

Ward took a step towards her but stopped when she raised her weapon and aimed it at his head. “You might not believe it given the current situation but I do have feelings for you, Skye. Ask May.”

“You talked to the woman you were sleeping with about having feelings for another woman? Wow, how romantic. I'll bet that made her weak in the knees, huh.”

“It wasn't like that,” he said, sighing. “Just ask her.”

Skye shook her head. “No thanks. I've had enough of being lied to.”

“You know I can knock you out before you pull the trigger, right?” 

A shiver ran down her back upon hearing his words and the smirk that suddenly tugged at his lips, twisting his usually handsome features into something almost grotesque, made her stomach sour. She'd seen him smirk before on rare occasions but it had looked nothing like this and, as if she needed any further clarification, she realized in that precise moment just how well he'd played her... played all of them. 

It made pulling the trigger of her ICER that little bit easier. 

_Fin_


End file.
